User talk:SpootKnight
Solid Numbers As little sense as the header might make, this is going to have item cards of each weapon built by all components of each individual number type (If it can allow it), so for each weapon type there will be an all 1 weapon, all 2 weapon, etc. Holy Hand Grenade I had forgotten the Fallout 2 one, thanks! also im the guy who posted underneath the Worms Armageddon rocket launcher, i added mine there because of the Hallelujah! right before blowing up that Worms added to the grenade, but i do suppose it is the third in line to use the grenade idea, thanks for the help!Leviticustribe 14:58, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks... ...for helping fix up Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas. It's always fun to wake up, log in, and find the thread wrecked. >:/ It's a LOT easier to hit the Preview button that it is to spend an hour editing headers. Thanks again. Fryguy42 17:06, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Have no problem with what you do I was looking at your comments of my forum page and then i read your bio and I have to say even being bat shit crazy burn the modder on the stake kinda person. I have no problem with what you do i would not even bother you in a real game what i think you do is just research to aid the community not make monsters of mass destruction to pwn/trade newbs who are ingorant to modding. So i just have to give you a thumbs up of approval Tbone0923 06:37, May 7, 2010 (UTC) substandard bastard yes i made that one for an example before 1.30. i adore the name (along with wicked bitch). the prefix title still works of course but meat grinder mag will not. nor the bastard barrel. note it is level 0. sight_3 works with any machine gun, just be sure to use the sights from support vice combat rifles. be sure to check your grips, that one gets me almost every time. 05:33, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I have used supportmachinegun_sight.sight3, tried every body type but I still get negative results, the grip is right as well. I get sight1 and 2 to work, but never 3. :double checking. give me few. 05:59, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::i failed as well. sight3 adds tech so i will try another accessory and get back to you. 06:14, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Most 3 parts in my experimenting tend to have higher tech than most, not sure what effect that would have in loading weapons if any. SpootKnight 06:57, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::it may be disallowed. its no longer listed in the gear calculator. 07:52, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::That's a shame if this is the case. SpootKnight 08:02, May 10, 2010 (UTC) thx to came to my page! the shield's itemgrade can make a gun like the modding guns before patch1.3。 so u can also put the mod's itemgrade on the weapon,it does work too. I'm getting a decent understanding of the darker levels of modding, I've yielded some humorous results involving weapons with level requirements of over four million. XD SpootKnight 12:32, May 15, 2010 (UTC) 3PDLC were you able to load fifth column and crow's nest? sorry, i lost track. 19:41, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Oop, forgot to download Crow's Nest last night. Fifth Column does load. SpootKnight 03:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC)